


The Wrong Type Of Stark

by SnakeyElf



Series: GoT-MCU mashup (Read at risk of trashiness) [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: BAMF Daenerys Targaryen, BAMF Tony Stark, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Dragons!!!, Extremis Tony Stark, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Multi, Only like 3 of the characters tagged actually appear consistently, PLEASE END ME, Rare Pairings, There isnt a tag for BAMF Khal Drogo bc he's a canon BAMF, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, WELP LETS JUST GET ON WITH IT, maybe 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 03:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20539163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakeyElf/pseuds/SnakeyElf
Summary: The Avengers are sent to raid a thought to be abandoned HYDRA base, and come across something (someone?) unexpected(It's trash, 0/10, do not recommend and I WROTE IT)





	The Wrong Type Of Stark

"This place is creepy, i hate it, can we go home." Clint whines, holding his bow tightly in one hand

Natasha sighs, punching Clint in the arm "No, we have to search the whole thing, Clint."

Tony rolls his eyes, checking the map of the abandoned base they're in. Then he freezes as a roar makes the floor shake

"What was that?"

_Sir, i am detecting five heat signatures ahead of you, three of which are much bigger than average and are much hotter than a human._

_Thanks, J!_

Tony flies forward, past the others, landing gently in front of a door that looks like it has more security than a bank vault

"Well, shit." Clint grunts, poking at the keypad and many scanners next to the door "How are we gonna get inside?"

Tony ignores him, exchanging data with JARVIS, trying to figure out how to get the door open

It takes them longer than usual, about 10 minutes, before the door swings open

"Okay then! Let's head in!" Tony smirks, walking forward. The corridor lights up, exposing rows of windowed cells, almost all of them are empty, except for...

Tonys breath catches, the suit folding back into his skin. Drogon stares back at him, glowing eyes gleaming like fire, Rhaegal and Viserion curled up behind him

"Are those fucking _dragons_?!" Bruce screeches, skin tinging green "Why are there dragons?!"

Tony can feel JARVIS working quickly to open the cells, brown eyes locked on gold. The window shakes, beginning to move upwards, like a garage door

The three dragons move forward, heads low and eyes narrow. Two figures follow after them, staying in the blind spot behind the wings. The shorter figure moves forward slightly, her white-blonde hair gleaming in the bright light

"Who a-are you?" Steve asks, only stuttering a _little_ bit in the face of three fire breathing, winged reptiles "Are you with HYDRA?"

"If you mean the... _people_ who own this place, then no." She says, moving toward them, her eyes locked on Tony, the other figure, a man, moving behind her "I am Daenerys Stormborn, of House Targaryen."

**Author's Note:**

> I WARNED YOU IN THE SUMMARY, THIS IS TRASH!! It's the worst i hate it please just _end me_
> 
> But there will be a prequel whenever i can be bothered and there will probably be more chapters :D
> 
> and now... to Vote!!!!!!! Exciting, right?? I have 30 something fics just sitting in a folder, and i wanna know what you want to see! just pick a number between 1 and 36 (not 11, 14, 15, 16 or 32, i've already posted 3 of them (4 now, this is 32) and 16 can never be exposed to the human eye) and comment it (Or don't, I don't really mind)
> 
> Have a good week!


End file.
